Spinnie Romance
by Pinklover98
Summary: A Spinnie proposal, wedding, honeymoon and Spinnie babies! What more could you ask for! Thanks to giggles811 for her help with some of the ideas for this story. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Spinnie romance

**Authors note: Hi! So this is my first Spinnie story. I was encouraged to write this by giggles811 because the name Spike kept popping up all over the place and giggles811 and I are convinced it is a sign that I need to write a Spinnie story, so I have, also, parts of the speeches I found online but I changed them a bit and added some bits, but enough from me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

"Hey," said Spike coming up to Winnie's desk and leaning on it, "you busy tonight?"  
"No..." said Winnie looking around before leaning up and kissing her quickly on the lips "why?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight and then come back to my place?"  
"Yeah, sounds great." she looked around once more and kissed him softly, breaking away just before Ed turned the corner.  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6." He said turning to Ed "Hey Eddie."  
"Hey Spike, what are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing, just chatting." Replied Winnie just before the phone rang "Police Strategic Response Unit," she answered "Team one gear up! Suspicious package found in Paradise Square!"  
"Babycakes!" Shouted Spike throwing his arms in the air and running off to get Babycakes whilst the others grabbed their gear.

That evening at exactly 6 o clock, Spike knocked on Winnie's door with a bunch of red roses for her.  
"Hi!" she said opening the door.  
"Hey," said Spike handing her the flowers "these are for you."  
"Aww, Spike, you didn't have to get me flowers but thank you, they're beautiful! Let me just go and put them in some water and we'll be ready to go." Spike nodded and closed the front door behind him.  
"So where are we going tonight?" called Winnie from the kitchen.  
"Nope, that's a surprise!" said Spike coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"That's not fair!" said Winnie pouting as she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. When they broke away, Winnie grabbed her bag and they left for the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant a waiter showed them to their seats and handed them a menu each.  
"Spike," started Winnie, "this is my favourite restaurant. How did you get a reservation, it's always fully booked."  
"Anything for you Win." was his only reply. He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and bringing to his lips, kissing it softly before leaning across the table and kissing her in the lips. Winnie, who wasn't one for PDA, blushed slightly. After they had ordered dinner and it had been served and they had eaten, the waiter came back over with dessert menus. They chose what they wanted and order. Spike suddenly went silent, which Winnie found odd as he had been so talkative during the meal.  
"You ok babe?" She asked taking his hand.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's just, uh, Win, I, uh..."  
"Yeah..." Winnie prompted  
"Well, I uh, I need to ask you a question Winnie." He finally said and she nodded for him to continue. Spike cleared his throat before starting his speech.  
"Ok so, we've know each for what, almost ten years now and we've been dating for four and those four years have been the best four years of my life Win and uh, I love you so, so much so Winnie Camden," at this point he got down on one knee in front of Winnie and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked up at Winnie who had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth, "Winnie Camden, will you marry me?" The people sitting at the table next to them gasped and stared.  
"Yes.." Winnie whispered "yes, yes, yes!" She said louder this time. Spike took the ring out of the box and put it in her finger before getting up and kissing her passionately. When the waiter came over to ask of they still wanted dessert the declined and Spike asked for the bill. He paid for the meal before leaving the restaurant with his fiancé. As soon as they were in the car the began kissing again, lets just say that dessert was forgotten that evening.

* * *

Exactly a year later, Spike and Winnie were getting married and were currently standing at the altar saying their wedding vows. Winnie was wearing a simple floor length, strapless dress and the bridesmaids, light blue dresses. Sam was Spike's best man and Jules was Winnie's maid of honour.

"I, Michaelangelo Scarlatti, take you Winnie Camden to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Spike placing the wedding ring on Winnie's finger.

"I, Winnie Camden, take you Michaelangelo Scarlatti, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." Said Winnie placing the other wedding ring on Spike's finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Said the priest and Mrs Winnie Scarlatti and Mr Michaelangelo Scarlatti kissed for the first time as a married couple. In the front row, both Winnie and Spike's mums wiped away their tears of happiness as they watched the two people they loved most in the world get married.

* * *

Later that day, at the wedding reception, Sam was making his speech. "It's such a great honour, to have been chosen as Spike's best man, a sign of our friendship and it means a great deal to be asked. Firstly, on behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to Spike and Winnie and to thank you both for making us all…. take the day off work to be here. Anyone here like me who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company knows what a great couple they are together, perfectly complementing each other.  
Looking back over the past few years, we have had so many good times, like all the 'birthday surprises' such as filling my vest with whipped cream and putting a cat in Ed's locker. Sorry about that Ed, I'm partly to blame for that too!" Everyone laughed at this point and Sam waited for the laughter to die down before continuing. "Also, I just wanted to say Spike, that Lou and your dad would be so proud of you and would be so happy that you are marrying the love of your life. I think I can speak on behalf of everyone, especially team one, that we knew this day was coming as soon as Spike asked Winnie out on a date. It's funny to think that not too long ago, Spike didn't even have the courage to ask Winnie out, then when he finally did and they started going out, even though they didn't tell us, we knew, yet here we are now with them married.  
All that remains for me to do is to ask you to stand and join me in wishing Mr and Mrs Scarlatti a long, prosperous and happy life together. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses – to the Bride & Groom."

It was Greg's turn next.  
"Hi everyone, after a special request from both Winnie and Spike, I'm also going to be making a speech this evening. I don't really know what to say, I'm no good at speeches, they always sound too cheesy but here it goes anyway. I've know both Spike and Winnie for many years and it has been a great pleasure working with both of you. As Sam said, we knew right from the start that you two were dating, even though you didn't tell us, the quick glances at each other and the kisses when you thought no one was looking, a bit like what Sam and Jules were like actually! Anyway, as anyone who is married here will know, marriages are built on teamwork and I'm sure Spike and Winnie will work as a wonderful team in the future. Spike will wear the trousers in the relationship... but Winnie will tell him which ones to wear! Over the years, I've gotten to know Spike well and he's become just like a son to me. Disrespectful, always answering me back an always leaving things lying around the locker room. Over the years I've also gotten to know Winnie well and she is like a daughter to me. Both Winnie and Spike are two of the kindest and thoughtful young people that I have ever met and I wish them all the happiness in the world. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses for Winnie and Spike."

Spike was up next and stood to give his speech.  
"Hi, I would just like to thank everyone for being here today and say that in sorry to disappoint if you were expecting me to sing my wedding speech, however I'm not Tom Fletcher (**AN: from McFly incase you don't know**) so I won't be singing, I'll just stick to a traditional speech if that's ok! Firstly, we'd like to thank Sam ad Greg for their kind words and good wishes. And to thank Samtastic for paying for this lovely reception …(pause and look at him) What? I thought you said….No I'm only joking! It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends. Finally, I would like to thank my beautiful wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world. I think you'll agree that she looks absolutely gorgeous today and when she walked down the aisle, she took my breath away. They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love Winnie so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. Having lived with Winnie for a couple of years now, I have learned a valuable lesson – when I'm wrong, admit it. When I'm right, keep quiet! Seriously though, I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for Winnie but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Winnie, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my wife, Winnie."

**AN: The story continues in the next chapter so please read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued from last chapter.**

"So, where are we going?" Asked Winnie excitedly as they reached the airport.  
"There." Said Spike pointing to the departures sign and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Italy?!"  
"Yep, I figured that you should probably meet the rest of my family and what better place to do that than in Italy? It's really nice weather there at this time of year as well which is nice." said Spike. Winnie turned and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. "I've always wanted to go to Italy!" She whispered to him when thy broke away.

As soon as they had gotten on the plane and it had taken off, Winnie fell asleep, the events of the day having exhausted her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head softly whispering that he loved her before falling asleep himself.

Spike woke up just before Winnie and as soon as he woke the captain announced that they were landing. He kissed Winnie and shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. She just moaned in her sleep and snuggled even closer to Spike.  
"Win, come on, the planes about to land." He whispered softly in her ear.  
"Huh?" She said sitting up and looking around a little disorientated until she saw Spike and smiled. "Hey."  
"Hey Sleepyhead, sleep well?" Winnie nodded in reply and took Spike's hand as the plane descended.

When Spike, Winnie and Spike's mum (who had come home at the same time that Spike and Winnie were going to Italy) arrived in the arrivals area a little while later, Spike's sisters were waiting for them. As soon as they saw Spike and his mum, they started waving enthusiastically. They hugged both Spike and Winnie tightly and started talking in rapid Italian. Winnie looked at Spike in confusion and he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Arabella, Chiara, this is my wife Winnie." said Spike introducing Winnie to his sisters. After saying their hello's they left to go to a party that Spike's sisters had organised for them.

When they got to the party, all of Spike's family were there. The room was packed and it was filled with lots of excited Italians talking very quickly in Italian. Overwhelmed by it all, Winnie took Spike's hand an stood behind in slightly. He saw her nervousness and once again wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple quickly.  
"How many people are in your family?" She whispered to him.  
"Lots!" He replied.

Later that evening, Spike took Winnie out for a romantic meal at his favourite childhood restaurant. Once they were seated, he took her hand.  
"Sorry about all the family being at the party. When my ma told me that my sisters were organising a party for us, I didn't think the while family would be there!"  
"Don't worry about it, I guess I was just a little overwhelmed when I saw everyone but it was really sweet of them!" replied Winnie leaning across the table and kissing Spike. They spent the rest of the evening at the restaurant before going back to the hotel.

* * *

A few months after their honeymoon, Spike came home to find Winnie sitting in the living room waiting for him with something in her hands.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked kneeling down in front if her. She nodded before handing him the things she had in her hands. Spike looked at her, not sure what the things she had given him were.  
"They're pregnancy tests." She explained "they're all positive! We're having a baby!" Spike's eyes widened. He recovered from his shock quickly and picked Winnie up, spinning her around. Winnie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  
"We're having a baby!" he repeated and kissed her before kissing we stomach.

Word soon spread that Winnie was pregnant as she told Jules, who told Sam, who told the team. A few days after Winnie had taken the tests, they had organised a doctors appointment and were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. When they were, the doctor performed all the routine checks and then told Winnie to lie down so they could do an ultrasound. The doctor put some gel on Winnie's stomach. She looked at the screen showing the baby.  
"Well, Mrs Scarlatti, you are definetely pregnant, however not with just one baby. You're having twins! Congratulations!" said the doctor.  
"Twins!" Winnie repeated looking over at Spike, who was staring at the screen that showed the babies, pale faced.  
"You ok babe?" asked Winnie. Spike managed to his before he fainted with shock. Winnie turned to the doctor who had rushed to Spike's side.  
"I knew that would happen!" She said getting up from the bed to help the doctor move Spike to the sofa that was in the room. When Spike came back around, the doctor did some tests to make sure that he was ok and then they went home.

Seven months later, Winnie was sitting in the living room and Spike was in the kitchen when Winnie's waters broke.  
"Spike!" She shouted and he came running into the room.  
"What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it the babies?" Spike said rapidly, barely pausing for breath.  
"Breathe!" said Winnie taking his hand and squeezing as she felt a contraction. "I'm in labor!"  
"What?! Now?!"  
"Yes now!"  
"Right, right, ok, just uh, just breathe!"  
"I am Spike, I'm fine just go and get the hospital bag!"  
"Right! Hospital bag! Got it!" he said kissing her forehead and running upstairs. He ran back downstairs a few seconds later with the bag in his hand and helped Winnie up off the sofa and into the car.

After a very painful 12 hours (for both Spike and Winnie), Benjamin Lewis Scarlatti and Madeleine Arabella Scarlatti were born. Spike took both babies, who were perfectly healthy, into the waiting room whilst Winnie rested in the hospital room. The team all rushed to greet him as he walked through the double doors and he introduced Benjamin and Madeleine, the newest additions to the Scarlatti family.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this two shot, once again, thanks to giggles811 for helping me with this story! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi! So I was going to stop after the second chapter but I've decided to have at least 2 more chapters so just let me know what you think :)**

"Good morning my beautiful babies. Happy birthday!" Announces Winnie on the morning of the twins first birthday. Spike had an evening shift last night and had had to stay and cover a shift for team two so he still wasn't home yet.  
"Mama! Mama!" Shout Benjamin and Madeline at the same time. Winnie goes and picks them both up and carry them downstairs for breakfast.  
"Dada!" Shouts Maddie who is definitely a daddy's girl.  
"He's not here right now baby but he will be soon." Winnie promises, sighing.  
"Come on Spike." She mutters to herself just as he walks through the front door. She lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey! Happy birthday!" Spike shouts and kisses both of the baby's on the head before kissing Winnie and hugging her.  
"I thought you were going to miss the party, it's only in two hours you know." She whispers  
"I know, I'm sorry." He whispers back and kisses her again before going and getting the presents for the twins.

Two hours later, all of the team and their families (including Wordy and his family) had arrived and the birthday party was in full swing. The twins had opened all their presents and were about to eat their birthday cake. Spike breaks off a piece of cake and feeds it to Maddie and Winnie feeds Ben a piece.

An hour later, everyone had left and Spike took the twins in out of the sun while Winnie picked up the last of the discarded wrapping paper. When she walked back into the house and through to the living room a few minutes later, she found Spike asleep on the sofa with a sleeping Ben and a wide awake Maddie lying in his chest. Maddie waves her arms at Winnie but not making any noise as if she knew that her dad and brother were asleep.  
"Hey princess, good girl, do you want hugs from mummy?" She whispers and goes to pick her up but Spike tightens his hold on her.  
"Babe." Winnie whispers and gently unwraps Spike's arm from around Maddie's waist and lifts her into her arms. Spike stirs and looks up at Winnie and Maddie.  
"You should take Ben upstairs and sleep in our bed, it will be a lot more comfortable than the sofa." She says and he nods and slowly gets up so that he doesn't wake Ben and makes his way upstairs.  
"Ok then princess Maddie, what do you want to do? Do you want to play with mummy?" Asks Winnie and Maddie claps her hands. Winnie sits her on the floor and grabs some toys for them to play with. After a while, Winnie starts to notice Maddie getting tired. Maddie yawns yet again and drops the toy she was holding and rubs her eyes. Winnie scoops her up and carries her upstairs. She makes her way into hers and Spike's room and lays Maddie down next to Ben and gets in beside her so that she doesn't roll off the bed. Spike stirs as Winnie lies down and he raises his head and smiles at Winnie before resting his head back on the pillow and falling asleep again and soon Winnie and Maddie do the same.

* * *

***3 years later***

"Ben? Ben?" Shouts Winnie making her way through the house and almost bumping into Spike.  
"Woah woah! Slow down Win, you shouldn't be rushing around like this." He says rubbing her every growing, pregnant stomach before Winnie slaps it away.  
"Spike please don't tell me what to do because right now I am extremely stressed and I can't find Ben and we need to leave to get the twins to school on time for their first day, so please move, stop rubbing my stomach and go and do something useful. Thank you." She snaps and pushes past him, still shouting Ben's name.  
"Gotta love mood swings." He mutters.  
"I heard that!" Shouts Winnie as she walks up the stairs. Spike rolls his eyes and goes to make sure that Maddie is ready to leave.

"Ben?" Winnie calls again as she walks into his room and stops as she hears crying coming from a gap between the wall and the wardrobe. "Ben? Baby is that you?" She asks and carefully bends down to see Ben better. "Baby can you come out from there, we need to get you and Maddie to school."  
"No mummy." He cries.  
"Why not sweetie?" Winnie asks  
"I stuck." He whispers and Winnie's eyes widen.  
"Spike? Spike!" She shouts and Spike comes running up the stairs.  
"What? What's wrong Win?" He asks bursting through the door.  
"Ben's got himself stuck between the wall and the wardrobe!" She says  
"Ok, alright, you ok there Benny?" He asks and Ben lets out a small 'yes'. Spike manages to drag the wardrobe slightly to the left so that he is able to lift Ben put of the small space and sit him down on the bed.  
"How did you get yourself stuck in there huh?" Asks Spike, ruffling Ben's hair. Ben shrugs and picks up his toy lion and hugs it tightly.  
"Spike why don't you go and check on Maddie?" Suggests Winnie and Spike nods and leaves understanding that Winnie wanted to talk to Ben alone.  
"Why were you hiding Benny?" She asks sitting down next to Ben on the bed.  
"I don't want to go to school." He whispers.  
"Why not baby?" She asks and pulls him onto her lap.  
"Because I'll miss you and daddy."  
"But you've been at pre-school for a long time and we'll come and pick you up from school."  
"But what if you have the baby before I come home." He whispers placing his head gently on Winnie's stomach and kissing it lightly.  
"Oh sweetie! I'm not going to have the baby, I'm only six months along and I have three months left." Winnie explains.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise now come on, we've got to get you to school." Winnie puts him down on the floor and he runs downstairs with Winnie close behind.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Shout Ben and Maddie as they run out of the school building and into their parents arms, well Spike's arms as he refused to let Winnie carry either of the twins. Winnie leant over and kissed them both.  
"How was your first day?" She asks as they make their way back towards the car.  
"Really good!" Came the reply from both children.  
"Good! How about we go to McDonald's for dinner?"

* * *

"Grace?" Asks Spike  
"Um.. Maybe..." Replies Winnie. "What about Addison?"  
"I dunno, you could shorten it to 'Addie' and that could cause confusion between whether we're calling Maddie or Addie you know?" Spike says and Winnie nods.  
"Yeah I guess it does ok so, Daniella?" Asks Winnie  
"I like it. So that's on the maybe list?" Spike asks and Winnie nods. "Macey?"  
"That's pretty." Winnie says and writes it down on the maybe list.  
"Michaelangelo."  
"Mike!" Winnie exclaims and hits him on the arm with the book.  
"What?!" He asks laughing.  
"Be. Sensible." She shouts, emphasising each word with a poke to his chest.  
"Ouch babe! That hurt!" He said, still laughing and pretending to be hurt.  
"Oh grow up!" She shouts and hits his chest, laughing.  
"So we've got; Grace, Daniella, Macey, Brooklynn, Olivia and Kayleigh." She says as Spike tries to catch his breath from laughing too much.  
"What about Michaelangelo? I like that name!" He exclaims  
"So do I but not for a girl!"  
"So if we were to have a boy at some point in the future..."  
"Spike.."  
"Let me finish! If we were to have a boy in the future," he repeats as Winnie runs a hand over her face but smiles. "We could call it Michaelangelo Junior?"  
"We'll see, but right now, three children is enough!" Winnie announces and leans over to kiss him before getting up and making her way into the kitchen.  
"Michelle?" He shouts after her  
"Spike!" She warns  
"Michaela?"  
"Spike! Go and pick up the twins, you're starting to get on my nerves!" She says trying her best not to laugh.  
"Yes ma'am!" He shouts and salutes her as he walks out the front door.

* * *

Winnie took another deep breath and rubbed her stomach as she felt another contraction.  
"Mummy what's wrong?" Asked Maddie  
"Nothing, I'm fine baby." She said, lifting Maddie onto her lap.  
"Can I sit on your lap as well mummy?" Asks Ben. Winnie nods and lifts him onto her other knee and leans back on the sofa.  
"Mummy's going to go and ring daddy, why don't you watch TV for a bit ok?" She asked a little while later and sat the twins down on the sofa and made her way upstairs.

Once upstairs, she sat down on her bed and picked up the phone and dialled Spike's number.  
"Come on Spike, pick up, come on." She whispered but his phone went to voicemail.  
"Great." She muttered and took another deep breath as she felt another contraction. After trying to get through to Spike and it going to voicemail, she gave up and rang the SRU.  
"Police strategic response unit." Says Sally when she answers  
"Sally, it's Winnie."  
"Hey Winnie, everything ok?"  
"Uh yeah, is team one on a call?"  
"Yeah they are, it's a bomb call why?"  
"Oh ok, uh it's just that I was trying to get through to Spike but he wasn't answering, is he actually diffusing the bomb right now?"  
"Yeah he is, do you need me to patch you through to him?"  
"No, no it's ok, maybe you could patch me through to someone else like Leah or Jules?"  
"Sure I'll patch you through to Jules." Sally replied.  
"Hey Win, what's up?" Says Jules  
"Uh Jules, I'm in labour."  
"Labour? Now? Don't you have another two weeks?" Jules asked  
"Uh huh."  
"Has you water broke?"  
"No not yet."  
"Ok, Spike just diffused the bomb should I patch you through to him?"  
"Yes please."  
"Winnie? Jules told me you're in labour, are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok Jules and I are on the way, Jules will stay with the twins and we'll go to the hospital ok?"  
"Ok thanks, I love you."  
"I love you too, just remember, sniper breathing ok?"

10 hours later, baby Kayleigh Olivia Scarlatti had been born.  
"She's so small!" Whispers Ben as Winnie places the baby into his arms.  
"She's cute." Says Maddie  
"What's she called?" Asks Jules from beside Spike  
"Kayleigh Olivia Scarlatti." Says Spike  
"Daddy she's too heavy!" Announces Ben. He smiles and lifts Kayleigh out of Ben's arms and into Maddie's outstretched ones.  
"She is pretty heavy mummy!" Says Maddie after a while. Winnie takes Kayleigh and hands her to Jules.  
"We were wondering if you and Sam wanted to be Kayleigh's godparents?" Asked Spike and Sam looked up from the baby and smiled at him.  
"We'd love to!" Says Sam taking Kayleigh into his arms.

**AN: Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter/part enjoy. By the way, Kayleigh's nickname is Laya.**

"Spike!" Winnie shouts down the stairs.  
"Yeah?" He calls back  
"Can you come upstairs please, we need to talk?"  
"Maddie's asleep on my lap and I'm watching Kayleigh can you wait until they're in bed?"  
"No Spike, just lay Maddie on the sofa and Ben is more than capable of watching Kayleigh for five minutes. Please Spike I need you to come upstairs." She calls.  
"Win..." Spike sighs  
"Spike! You need to come upstairs now!" She shouts and storms into the bedroom and slams the door.  
"You're in trouble daddy!" Says Ben and runs upstairs to Winnie.

"Mummy I've come upstairs you can talk to me." He says climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Winnie.  
"Thank you baby but I really needed to talk to daddy."  
"He's being naughty mummy." Says Ben and Winnie kisses his forehead.  
"I know." She whispers as Spike walks through the door.  
"Hey buddy, can you go and watch Laya for a while whilst I talk to mummy please?" Spike asks and Ben nods an gets off the bed and walks towards the door.  
"Be good daddy or you will be in big big trouble!" He says and Spike chuckles to himself.  
"What did you want to talk about babe?" Spike asks and takes Winnie's hand in his. She pulls away and sits back so that she's leaning against he headboard. Spike frowns.  
"Winnie, what's wrong?"  
"Spike this is all your fault!" She shouts.  
"What's my fault? Winnie I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"I'm pregnant Spike! Again! Laya is only three months old Spike and I'm pregnant!"  
"What? Pregnant? But..but how?"  
"Spike we've got three kids and now another on the way, I'm pretty sure you know how I got pregnant!"  
"Ok well what do you want to do?"  
"Spike! This does not just effect me! It takes two people for this to happen!"  
"Win you know what I meant! I didn't mean you had to do this on your own or anything like that! Please stop shouting, you'll wake Maddie and Kayleigh." Spike says and runs a hand over his face. "Winnie I meant what do you want to do, keep the baby or not?" Winnie doesn't answer she just puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.  
"Babe. Win. Winnie." Says Spike trying to get her attention. When she doesn't respond and keeps crying, he pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.  
"Ssh, ssh I know, I know baby."  
"I don't want an abortion. I want to keep the baby. I'm just shocked that's all, I'm sorry for shouting and getting angry." She whispers after calming down.  
"Ok that's fine, that's great Winnie, have you booked a doctors appointment?"  
"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first."  
"Ok so how about I go downstairs, check on Laya and the twins and you can make an appointment?"  
"Ok, I love you Spike." She says and turns on his lap and kisses him.  
"I love you too Win." He says and makes his way downstairs.

* * *

***Next day***

"Winnie Scarlatti?" Calls the doctor. Winnie nods and gets up, taking each of the twins hands in her own as Spike picks up Kayleigh's car seat and they make their way towards the doctors office.  
"I see you brought the whole family!" Says the doctor, laughing as they walk through the door.  
"Yep!" Says Winnie laughing.  
"So how've you all been? Kayleigh's what, two months old now?" Asks the doctor.  
"Three. And we're all good thanks." Replies Winnie  
"You were pretty quick at trying to have another!"  
"Yeah this wasn't planned, at least not this soon." Says Spike from where he was sitting.  
"Ok well that's alright. Winnie you know what I'm going to do so I'll take some tests and then we'll do an ultrasound." Says the doctor and Winnie nods.

"Thanks Winnie, why don't you lie back so we can see the baby." Says the doctor, Winnie nods and lies back. She turns and smiles at Spike and the children and reaches for Spike's hand. Spike smiles at her and takes her hand.  
"Ok this will be cold as you can probably remember." Says the doctor and Winnie nods again and shivers as he squeezes some gel onto her stomach.  
"Here's your baby and here's the heartbeat."  
"Woah! What's that?" Asks Ben looking around the room as the heartbeat fills the room.  
"That's your baby brother or sisters heartbeat Benny." Explains Spike. "And that's the baby on that screen."  
"What? Where daddy?" Asks Maddie and Spike, Winnie and the doctor laugh.  
"What? What are you laughing at? I can't see it either!" Says Ben  
"That's ok, you'll be able to see it properly soon." Explains the doctor. "I'll go and print off some pictures for you, the tissues are just next to you." Winnie and Spike thank the doctor and Winnie sits up. Spike helps Winnie wipe off the gel and hugs her.  
"Are you happy?" Spike whispers just loud enough for Winnie to hear.  
"Very." She whispers back as Spike lets go of her. "Hugs for mummy?" She asks the twins and they run into her arms.  
"Love you mummy." Says Maddie and then Ben repeats it.  
"I love you too." She replies  
"What about me?" Spike asks and the twins hug him and say the same as the doctor walks into the room. He hands the pictures to Winnie and they leave.

* * *

"Stop right there Mr Scarlatti!" Shouts Ed as Spike goes to close his locker, stopping him by putting his hand in the door. Spike laughs and steps out of the way. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yes." Replies Spike taking the ultrasound picture off the door and handing it to Ed to look at.  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, it was sort of a mistake, not a bad one just... Oh you know what I mean!" Spike rambles.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. How far along is she?"  
"One month."  
"Not far at all then, you planning on telling the team now or later?" Asks Ed  
"A little late for that." Says Jules from the doorway. Ed and Spike turn and see the entire team, including Sam. They made their way towards Spike and congratulated him.  
"Team one hot call!" Sally shouts and the team spring into action.

"So another baby on the way huh Spikey?" Says Jules after debrief.  
"Yep!"  
"Already?" Asks Raf  
"Exactly what I said!" Exclaims Ed  
"Have a little too much fun did you?" Asks Sam walking into the briefing room.  
"Behave!" Jules scolds her husband  
"Me? I'm being perfectly well behaved! Spike on the other hand, I'm not so sure about!"  
"Sam." Scolds Jules again and slaps his arm.  
"Sorry. So how did Win react?" Sam asks  
"She freaked out at first, got angry, blamed me then she calmed down and now she's fine, happy."  
"What do you want it to be?" Asks Jules  
"I really don't mind as long as its healthy." He replies  
"I'm thinking another mini Spike running around. Would make sense since you've got two mini Winnie's and one mini Spike." Says Ed  
"How's Babycakes reacted? Have you broken the news to her yet?" Teases Raf  
"Seriously? I thought we dropped this topic when I got married and had kids." Says Spike  
"Never Spikey never!" Shouts Leah and everyone starts to laugh.

* * *

"So now that we know that we're having a boy, I think we should think of some names don't you?" Winnie asks, sitting down beside Spike on the sofa and curling into his side. She grabs one of his hands and puts it on her stomach so that he can feel the baby kick.

"Absolutely." He replied and kisses her quickly before taking the baby names book and flipping through it. "How about... Isaac?"  
"Hmm maybe." Says Winnie resting her head on Spike chest.  
"Thomas?"  
"No. My sisters son is called Thomas, that would be too confusing."  
"That's fine, Joshua?"  
"Cute, maybe."  
"Samuel?"  
"Sam would like that but it would be confusing but maybe for his middle name, I do like the name. I've got a name in mind that I quite like though." Says Winnie looking up at him.  
"Ok shoot." Spike replies  
"Michaelangelo Junior." She says and Spike bursts into hysterics.  
"Ssh! Mike you'll wake Kayleigh!" She hisses at him.  
"Babe she's already awake." He says and lifts her out of the travel cot that Winnie had insisted e brought down. Winnie held her hands out for her and Spike gently placed Kayleigh in Winnie's arms.  
"Hi baby Kayleigh!" She coos.

"Why did you find that suggestion so funny?" She asks after a while of sitting in silence.  
"Because I thought you were...wait you were being serious weren't you?" He asks as Winnie sits in silence, playing with Kayleigh. "Babe do you really want our baby to be called that?"  
"Uh huh." She whispers  
"Seriously?" He asks to clarify and Winnie nods. "Why baby?"  
"Because when I was pregnant with Kayleigh you said that if we ever had another boy you wanted it to be called Michaelangelo Junior."  
"Win, baby hey look at me." He says and tilts her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "I was joking. You, we don't have to name out baby that, I'm sure you had other ideas too." Winnie shook her head.  
"Not really. I really liked the name Michaelangelo Junior, I thought you did too." She whispers and looks down at Kayleigh who is waving her arms around and babbling to herself.  
"If that's what you really want baby then that's fine. For the record I think that's a pretty cool name!" He said which made her laugh. "But! I do have one condition!"  
"Anything!" Says Winnie looking up at him.  
"His nickname is not Spike! I got endless teasing for that nickname in the beginning and it would be way too confusing as well!"  
"Deal!" Says Winnie and seals it with a kiss.

"Are you planning on going back to work after the baby is born?" Spike asks as they lie in bed that night.  
"I don't know." Winnie replies and rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. Spike does the same and puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. "Is there really much point? I mean when I'm due to go back from my maternity leave with Kayleigh, I'll be due to start my maternity leave with Michaelangelo so I could just wait until both Kayleigh and Michaelangelo are in pre school and then re qualify and join the SRU again." She says and Spike nods.  
"Your right, there's not really much point. And you probably won't want to leave either of them anyway! You didn't with the twins and still don't." He replies  
"Yeah that is true, I'll just wait and see I guess. Now come on, lets go to sleep." She says and turns into her side. Spike does the same and wraps his arm around her waist.  
"I love you Win and our unborn baby."  
"We love you too Spikey."

* * *

4 months later, Spike arrived home from his shift and found Maddie and Ben watching TV and a sleeping Kayleigh in her travel cot downstairs but no sign of Winnie.  
"Where's mummy?" He asks dropping his bag on the floor.  
"Upstairs." Replied Maddie without taking her eyes off the TV. Spike nodded and made his way upstairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the faint sound of Winnie crying in their bedroom.  
"Winnie?" He called as he opened the door and found her curled up on the bed crying. He knelt down in front of her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Babe what's wrong? Is it the baby?" She shook her head.  
"Are you in pain anywhere?" She shook her head again  
"Did you get some bad news?" Again she shook her head. "Win please tell me what's wrong."  
"I'm scared Spike." She whispered  
"Scared? Of what?"  
"Giving birth."  
"Baby, why are you scared? You've done it twice, three times if you count the twins as one time each."  
"I've been thinking about it too much. The baby is due in four days Spike and Kayleigh's birthday is in five. What if he's a day late and I go into labour on Laya's birthday? It's her special day." She says and then starts to cry again. Spike climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around her.  
"Ssh, ssh Win don't cry. Winnie come on breathe you're stressing yourself out and that's not good for you or the baby. If the baby comes on Laya's birthday, he comes on Laya's birthday if not then we're lucky ok? Now come on, lets go downstairs and have dinner." He said and helped Winnie off the bed.  
"Thank you Spike, I love you."  
"No Win, I should be the one thanking you, you've given me three beautiful children and another on the way and I love you too." Spike replies and kisses her softly before following her downstairs.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted Maddie running through the house trying to find Spike.  
"Madeline inside voice please!" He called back as he walked out of the kitchen.  
"Sorry, mummy told me to tell you that you need to go into the living room and see her immediately or something like that. I don't know I wasn't really paying that much attention. Barbie's on." She said and walked off to the playroom to continue watching the film.

"Hey Win you ok?" He asked as he walked in and found her staring out the window.  
"You know I was worried that Michaelangelo would be born on Kayleigh's birthday? Well I don't think we have to worry because I'm having contractions." She says  
"Ok how far apart are they?" He asks taking Winnie by the hands and leading her back to the sofa so that she could sit down.  
"Um about half an hour."  
"Ok that's fine, we don't need to go to the hospital yet. Would you be ok here for a while while I drop the twins and Kayleigh off at Jules and Sam's, I can wait with you if you want and get Jules or Sam to pick them up, I'll only be a few minutes."  
"No you take them but can you wait for the next contraction to come and go and then go?"  
"Of course, you sure?" He asks and she nods and squeezes his hand as she feels another contraction.  
"Gone?" He asks and she nods. "Ok then I'll be right back." He says and calls the children and takes them to Sam and Jules' house.

20 minutes later he arrives home and jogs up the stairs and into the bedroom where Winnie had moved to before he had left.  
"Hey, are the contractions still 30 minutes apart?" He asks  
"No they're about 20 minutes apart now, can you run me a bath please?" She asks  
"Yeah of course." Replies Spike and goes off to run the bath. Winnie follows him into the bathroom. "You ok Winnie?" He asks  
"Yeah I just wanted to be near you incase I have another contraction." She replies and he smiles and kisses her. Once the bath is ready, he helps Winnie into the bath. Just as she gets in the water, she has another contraction. Still holding Spike's hand, she squeezes it and he uses his other hand to rub her back gently. After being in the bath for a while, Spike helps Winnie out and she goes and lies down on the bed to try and get some sleep.

When she wakes up few hours later, she calls Spike over.  
"You ok Win?" He asks  
"Yeah, the contractions are getting closer together." She says.  
A few hours later, Spike decides that it's time to go to the hospital so he gets Winnie's hospital bag and they make their way to the hospital.

"Come on Uncle Sam! Keep up!" Shouts Ben and Maddie as they run through the corridor of the hospital.  
"Uh guys, this is your mummy's room." Jules shouts after them and they run back to where she is standing and open the door. All the team are there, crowded round the bed.  
"Hey!" Says Spike and takes Kayleigh from Jules and hugs the twins. "Guys meet Michaelangelo Jr. Samuel Scarlatti!" Everyone laughs at the choice of name but congratulate the family anyway.  
"Wait, did you say that his middle name is Samuel?" Asks Sam and Winnie nods.  
"Yep! We named our child after you Samtastic!" Says Spike and passes Baby Michaelangelo around for everyone to hold.

**AN: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi! Just want to say thank you to giggles811 and silly24 for their help with this. Here you go Fourbubbles, enjoy and thanks for your review! :)**

Winnie Scarlatti ran into the en suite bathroom for the fifth time that morning and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach, which admittedly wasn't very much any more. Sitting back from the toilet and taking a sip of water, Winnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"Are you ok mummy?" Comes a small voice from the door and Winnie turns to find seven year old Maddie and three year old Michaelangelo standing in the doorway watching her.  
"Mummy's fine. Lets get you two back to bed." Winnie says easing herself off the floor and taking each child by the hand.  
"You poorly mama?" Mike asks and Winnie nods her head.  
"A little bit but I'll be fine." She says as she lifts him into bed, tucks him in and kisses him on the forehead. She then does the same with Maddie and then slowly makes her way back into her room. As she climbs into bed she picks up her phone and checks the time on the clock. 3:08. At least 3 more hours until Spike got home from shift. Winnie couldn't wait until he got home and they could talk about what was on her mind. A few minutes later, as Winnie lay in bed, unable to get to sleep as thoughts whirled around her head, she heard a little thump and then footsteps that led up to her door.  
"Mike?" She called out quietly and the door began to open slowly illuminating part of the room and showing Michelangelo standing in the doorway once again.  
"I lost rhino." He whispered on the verge of tears.  
"Alright, mummy will come and find him for you." Winnie whispers swinging her legs out of bed and heading into Mike's room. After finding his toy rhino, Winnie tucked Mike back into bed and then got back into bed herself, finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

Five hours later, after a shift that proved to be both emotionally and physically gruelling, Spike walked through the front door to his house. He dropped his bag in the doorway and toed off his shoes before padding up the stairs as quietly as he could. But he was clearly not quiet enough, as waiting at the top of the stairs for him was the older of the two twins, Maddie.  
"Hey princess." He whispered kneeling down and hugging his daughter.  
"Daddy mummy's poorly so everyone is in me and Ben's bedroom." She explained and pulled Spike into her room where all the Scarlatti children were playing. Spike bends down and hugs all of his children before sitting down on the floor with them.  
"Spike?" Comes Winnie's tired voice from the doorway.  
"Hey. You ok? Maddie said you were ill." He says getting up and hugging her. Winnie nods against his shoulder.  
"I'm fine now. You just go to bed, I'll look after the kids." Winnie says pushing him gently out the door.  
"You sure babe? No offence but you don't look ok." Spike says and Winnie chuckles softly knowing that her hair is probably all over the place and that she most probably looks tired and pale.  
"I'm fine. We'll talk later ok? You need to sleep." She says pressing a kiss to his lips as he walks out the door.

"Spike?" Winnie whispers walking into her and Spike's room a few hours later. "I've got some food for you, I didn't know if you were hungry or not." She sets the tray down on the side and lies down on the bed beside Spike.  
"Thanks. You feeling ok?" He says wrapping his arms around Winnie's waist.  
"Yeah I am now. Can we talk Spike or do you want to sleep for a bit longer?" She asks  
"No we can talk now. Everything ok?"  
"I think we need to be more careful. A lot more careful actually."  
"Careful? Why?"  
"I was throwing up again this morning." Winnie says  
"Again?" Spike asks and Winnie nods. "Should you go and see a doctor Winnie? This has been going on for over a week now. Wait. What does that have to do with being more careful though?"  
"I think we need to go and see a doctor Spike." Winnie says  
"We? Why we?" Spike asks  
"I think I might be pregnant again Spike." Winnie says which wakes Spike up fully.  
"Pregnant? Again?" Spike repeats and Winnie nods. "Wow. Wow. Really? Are you sure?"  
"Well I don't know for definite. I took the tests earlier but I think we should go and have an ultrasound to find out for sure. Do you want another baby Spike?" Winnie says  
"Yeah. Yes of course I want this baby. Do you?"  
"Yeah, yeah I do too." Winnie replies leaning up and kissing Spike on the lips as the door opens slowly. Winnie and Spike break away and turn to look at the door.  
"Dada?" Kayleigh calls. "The tv not working. Ben sat on the remote!"  
"Ok sweetie daddy will come and fix it." He replies getting off the bed. "Why don't you make an appointment for us to go and see the doctor tomorrow?" He whispers to Winnie, kissing her one last time before following Kayleigh out of the room, his food left on the side untouched.

* * *

The next day, Winnie, Spike and the children all head to the doctors for the ultrasound.  
"We're having another baby!" Winnie exclaims as the doctor leaves the room to get the pictures.  
"You happy?" Spike asks and Winnie nods as he hugs her.  
"Why are you and mummy very happy daddy?" Asks Ben.  
"Because mummy has a baby growing in her tummy." Spike explains.  
"Like with me and Ben and Laya and Mike?" Maddie asks and Winnie nods. Later on that day, as Winnie, Spike and the children were walking around looking at some shops, Laya spotted a pet store and ran up to the window.  
"Doggy! Look daddy a doggy! I want him! Please daddy please!" She shouts, jumping up and down.  
"I don't think getting a dog is such a good idea at the moment sweetheart. Maybe when you're older ok?" Winnie says taking Laya's hand and leading her away from the shop.  
"But why mummy? He's so cute!" Kayleigh exclaims.  
"Because mummy's got a baby in her tummy remember. We can't look after a baby doggy and a baby Laya so maybe we'll get one when you're older ok?" Winnie says as they reach the car.

"Maybe we can buy Laya a dog for her birthday Win. She really wanted one." Spike says later that evening as he and Winnie clear up after dinner.  
"Spike no. Not yet anyway. We're going to be financially stretched with another baby anyway so I don't think a dog is a good idea. Anyway I need to talk to you about something." Winnie replies and Spike stops washing and turns to look at her.  
"Go on." He prompts.  
"You know when I was pregnant with Mike, we talked about me not going back to work?" She starts and he nods for her to continue. "Well I don't think I will go back after I have this baby. We both have stressful jobs and four soon to be five young children and I don't think me being at work is a good idea at the moment. I'll just get more and more stressed out and even when I'm not pregnant that's not good Spike. I think until this baby is older I'll be a stay at home mum. Are you ok with that?"  
"Win I'm fine with that! If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. It's fine ok?" Spike says hugging Winnie gently.

* * *

"Win I really think we should go and see a doctor. You shouldn't be throwing up as much as you are and you're going to get dehydrated." Spike says as Winnie throws up again. Recently she had been throwing up more than normal during a pregnancy and Spike was worried that she was going to get or had hyperemesis gravidarum, something that he had read about in a book on pregnancy.  
"Spike I am fine. It's just morning sickness. Anyway how can I get dehydrated if I'm drinking plenty of fluids?" Winnie asks sitting back from the toilet.  
"Because you throw up the fluids that you take in. Winnie I really think we should go to the hospital, you could need iv fluids or..."  
"I will not need iv fluids. I am fine. Stop babying me." Winnie says cutting him off and walking out of the bathroom.

By that afternoon, Spike had finally drawn the line and rang Winnie's doctor.  
"Who were you just on the phone with?" She asks, walking into the living room.  
"Your doctor." Spike replies.  
"Why?"  
"Because I am worried about you and our baby. I've booked an appointment for tomorrow morning and the doctor will do some tests and prescribe you some medication if he thinks it will help." Spike says. Winnie sits down on the sofa as puts her head in her hands.  
"Spike I am fine." She insists  
"No you are not. You have to go to see a doctor ok? So we're going tomorrow." Spike says sitting down beside Winnie and wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm scared Mike." She whispers hugging him.  
"I know but everything is going to be ok." He replies kissing the top of her head. The next day at the doctors, the doctor prescribed Winnie some anti-sickness drugs that were safe for her and the baby and that would hopefully help her to keep down food.

* * *

"Ok so mummy and daddy need your help with choosing baby names so what mummy's done is I've written down some names on a piece of paper and you need to tell mummy and daddy which one you like best. Ok?" Winnie says handing each of her and Spike's children a piece of paper. At five months, Spike and Winnie had decided to find out the gender of the baby and think of some names. They had thought of both girls and boys names even though they already knew what they were having. After everyone had chosen the names they liked (with Laya and Mike having a little help from Winnie and Spike), they invited Sam, Jules and Sadie over for lunch.. The names that were chosen by everyone were, April, Ashleigh, Brooklyn and Anna Marie for a girl and Blake, Drew, Joseph and Tyler for a boy. Luckily Winnie was now able to hold down food a bit more but she was still throwing up a lot

"We've asked you here partly because we want your help with choosing the baby's name. What we've done is narrowed the six names that we like for a boy and the six names that we liked for a girl, down to four of each. We'd like you to pick two names out a hat each and then we'll find out which name was picked out most and that will be one of the baby's names. Sound like a good idea?" Spike explains as everyone sits in the living room after lunch. Sam and Jules nod and Sadie just carries on playing with the twins, not really understand what is going on. By the end of the day, Winnie and Spike had decided on a first name and a middle name for their new baby.

* * *

***9 months pregnant Italics is Spike, underlined is Winnie.***

Hi could you stop by the store and buy me some pineapple and raspberry leaves please?  
_Um yeah but why? _  
Apparently they help kick start labour and I'm getting tired of waiting for this baby to be born.  
_Ok but you're due in less than a week Win, can't you wait until then?_  
No Spike! Can you get me the things or not because if not I can go out and get them myself!  
_No it's ok I'll get them. You rest. _  
Thank you. I love you.  
_Love you too._

"She's crazy! Hormonal and crazy!" Spike exclaims as he walks into the men's locker room two hours later.  
"Winnie?" Raf asks and Spike nods.  
"She wants pineapple and raspberry leaves and now balloons and a really sad film so she can try and kick start the labour!" Spike says as Ed walks in.  
"Who, Winnie?" He asks and Spike nods again. "I thought she was due soon."  
"She is! In five days but she can't wait until then. Apparently she wants the baby out now." Spike says  
"How do really sad films and balloons help kick start labour?" Sam, who had just walked in asks.  
"Apparently crying a lot helps and blowing up balloons help." Spike replies as his phone buzzes.  
"Winnie again?" Raf asks  
"Yeah but this time she doesn't need something. She says she's having contractions." Spike says putting his phone back down and speedily getting changed.  
"I'll follow you in my car Spike and watch the children for you." Ed says and Spike thanks him and practically runs out the door whilst ringing Winnie's number. Five hours later, baby Anna Marie April Scarlatti had been born.

**AN: So what did everyone think? Sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong but I'm not a doctor and know hardly anything about pregnancies etc. One more chapter after this maybe :) don't forget to review!**


End file.
